


Beds On A Plane

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	Beds On A Plane

Stevie clutched at her blanket, her knuckles white and fists clenched. She knew it was stupid to get worked up like this but although the turbulence rarely got to her, never made her jittery and nervous, the pain in her back and hips was causing her more discomfort than she’d wanted on this trip overseas. She rolled over in her bed again, wishing it was closer to landing time. Stevie could hear Mick’s steady, deep breathing from the small compartment adjacent to hers, and envied him the ability to fall asleep anytime, anywhere. Turning to her the cabin opposite her, its door almost completely open, she squinted in the direction of Lindsey’s bed, trying to determine if he was also slumbering. As she focused and saw him sit up, running his fingers through mussed up hair, his eyes open wide, she got her answer. For a long moment she stared at him before he finally broke the silence, whispering her name. “Stevie?”

“What?”

“Come here.”

“What?!”

“I know you’re tired but you’re not stupid. I can see you clenching from here. I understand. Come here, I’ll help you. Back rub?”

She really didn’t know what to think. Lindsey had been unfailingly polite these past few weeks (when he wasn’t busy insinuating that she was being overly dramatic about the current situation with Kristen…) and once or twice she thought she’d spotted an odd look of concern on his handsome face when she wasn’t fast enough to hide the occasional pain in her hands or back. He patted the space next to him and indicated for her to move to his side. Hesitating, she listened for a moment, trying to determine if anyone was still awake. It was early in the morning and every other member of their band and various assistants were seemingly asleep, resting peacefully. Sensible.

“Come on, Stevie. I won’t bite.”

She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders, covering the bare skin her strappy satin top didn’t hide. Damn the hot weather and her increased body confidence of late - why couldn’t she be wearing some complicated, thick, cotton, Victorian nightgown? Smiling sleepily, Lindsey sat up, leaning his back against the wall, and opened his legs, leaving a gap for her to sit between them. Feeling incredibly awkward, Stevie sat there obediently, making sure not to accidentally brush against any part of him. She let out a short burst of choked laughter as Lindsey’s arms reached out and pulled her back into him, his body warm and firm behind her.

“Lindsey…”

“Shhh. We don’t want to wake anyone up, baby.”

He had called her that before, of course; she’d heard it many times before (casually, lovingly, even angrily on one strange occasion), but the low tender tone in his voice and the continued presence of his hands on her arms made her feel even more apprehensive than before. He leaned forward slightly and Stevie couldn’t help a shiver running up her arms, his warm breath caressing the side of her face as he whispered in her ear.

“Back rub?”

She nodded and finally relaxed into the oddly contented feeling she had as Lindsey removed the blanket from around her shoulders. She knew this should feel incredibly wrong in the current circumstances, her sometime-friend, sometime-enemy, sometimes-lover sitting so close to her. But it didn’t. His hands came to rest on her now almost bare shoulders and slowly but surely he began massaging her, his fingers knowing and confident. He knew what he was doing.

Stevie’s eyes shut tightly and she resolved just to enjoy these few moments of her musical partner treating her so well. His fingers continued working, occasionally falling further down, kneading her back firmly but with a careful touch. She gasped as he reached the top of her shirt and instead of rubbing over it, moved it down slightly so more bare skin was exposed to his nimble, dexterous fingers.

She turned slightly, making eye contact with him. “Linds…”

“Let me. You’ll feel better. I know what I’m doing.”

“So confident.”

“Justifiably so. Look, I can feel the knots in your back and I can’t get to them properly with this shirt in the way.”

She didn’t know how to respond. Was he asking, did he want her to take her shirt off completely?!

“I’ve seen a woman’s back before.” She glared at him. I’ve seen your back before…” he added pointedly.

Again, her eyes slid tightly shut before she finally decided, nodding, giving in, quickly rising to close the thin cabin door before returning to her place in front of him on the bed. Stevie could sense his satisfied smile and she shifted out of his reach for a moment, feeling uncomfortably self-conscious again. She pulled the shirt over her head and quickly put it to her side, before covering up her now bare breasts with her crossed arms.

“Oh my…” Christ. He’d assumed she’d be wearing a bra. He coughed lightly to himself before putting a soft hand on her upper back. “Here…”

She didn’t know when she’d grown so bold and she moved back to him again, uncrossing her pajama-clad legs meaning so that they were pressed along Lindsey’s own denim-covered legs. She breathed in contentedly as Lindsey’s fingers ran up and down her bare arms slowly. It felt so good. “Back, Lindsey. And behave,” she attempted to reprimand.

“Of course.” She jolted at the change in his voice from when last he’d spoke. She knew that tone and almost moved completely away from him as she felt a palm rest against her lower back as his other hand twisted in her long, wavy hair.

“Lindsey…”

Both hands moved to a safer area on her upper back and she relaxed again, feeling the strain leaving her body as he massaged her. Her breathing became shallower as he continued the repetitive calming motion and when it slowed and he began drawing small circles on her lower back, too low, she couldn’t even think to resist. Obviously pleased that she hadn’t reacted negatively Lindsey grew bolder and she couldn’t help a small squeal escaping her lips as she felt him shift her closer and she noticed a hardness against her backside. Oh god. He was…

Stevie gasped. “Lindsey, I think - ”

“Not yet,” he responded huskily and Stevie felt her breath hitching as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, resting against her. His oh too familiar mouth moved after several seconds, pressing light kisses to her shoulder and the soft curve of her neck before he sucked gently on the expanse of skin there. She moaned. She couldn’t help it. His arms encircled her, his hands coming to rest on top of her own, and he exhaled softly. “Stevie…”

“We can’t…”

“Please.”

Stevie shifted uncomfortably, unable to ignore his hard-on pressing against her for much longer. He removed his hands from hers and leaned back, sighing softly. She felt his absence immediately and missed it. God, she shouldn’t miss it. Should she? She had made many rash decisions in the past but they’d talked about this; decided they couldn’t keep going like this, that it would cause them and other people close to them too much harm. They’d said ‘enough’. It could never be enough… Stevie felt an urgent need to have him holding her again and she made her mind up with haste, turning around to face Lindsey, her knees bent under her as she leaned towards him, her arms still crossed against her chest. Now she could see him and she almost laughed at the change in his expression as she shifted forwards. He looked her right in the eyes and she shivered as his pupils grew darker and he unconsciously bit his lower lip, his eyes sweeping over her appreciatively.

Lindsey held a hand out for her and she blushed, shaking her head. “You don’t see these unless I see you.”

“Me?”

She moved in even closer, her lips almost touching his cheek. “Your breasts might not be world-renowned but your chest is plastered on the front of a certain LP I remember from years back. Surely, I have the right to compare…”

He chuckled deeply, and swiftly he pulled his black T-shirt over his head, putting it to the side of his pillow. “Done. And you, Ms Nicks?”

Oh. She swallowed, her eyes quickly surveying his chest. He looked strong. She loved his biceps, wanted to reach out and touch them. Wanted to touch his chest. Wanted… She shut her eyes, butterflies whirling in her stomach. She was startled when she felt a hand on her cheek, caressing her. Lindsey. His lips soon followed and he kissed her cheek lightly. “Open your eyes, angel.”

And she did. The look in his eyes was pure lust and she felt a warmth spreading through her. “Lindsey, we shouldn’t…”

“I know.” And he pressed his lips to hers, smiling as he felt her sigh happily and allow the brief contact. She felt a hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer and she complied, his lips still somewhat hesitant on hers, soft and quick pecks only being given and received. It wasn’t enough.

“Okay.” And when his lips again touched hers she kissed him back. He was being more of a gentleman than she had expected, than she wanted right now, and she let her tongue dart out, asking for entrance. Lindsey groaned and her mind went back in time, to so many times before. Her arms finally uncrossed, her hands finally left their place and she placed a hand on his bare chest, pushing him down onto the bed. His eyes which had been shut now flashed open and she saw the desire in their blue depths as Lindsey took in the sight before him, her breasts now free. He kissed her hungrily again, pulling her down on top of him, letting her small body rest between his long, slender legs. She ran a hand through his dark hair as their tongues tasted each other, hot and wet. As she moaned into his mouth, she felt his hardness against her again, his jeans straining at the bulge they held and she rubbed against him, needing friction.

“Oh Christ, Steph…"

“Mmm…”

He broke the kiss and let his lips travel elsewhere, first tasting the delicious skin of her neck once more, sucking there, marking her, before moving down to her exquisite breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth he felt a spike of pleasure run through him at the wanton moan leaving her mouth. She was pressed so close to him now and he knew she could feel how much he wanted her. He pleasured her other breast sensually before flipping her over, tasting her hot mouth again, as he made himself comfortable between her open legs. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He looked into her eyes and was pleased at her flushed face.

“Lindsey, please.”

“Please, what?”

She rocked against him and he grinned at her. Pulling the blanket over them he kissed her ear. “Hope you can keep the screaming to a minimum because I really don’t want Mick or Chris waking up to this. They’re much too close for my liking…”

Stevie chuckled and he exhaled as her fingers ran down his sides and to the waistband of his jeans. “Off.”

She tugged his jeans down and he let them fall to the end of the bed. She glanced down at his thick, hard cock, barely covered by the material of his boxers and smirked at Lindsey, pleased to see his eyes light up. He nodded and Stevie stroked him, smiling as he groaned and tried to get some relief. Lindsey lowered himself more fully onto her body as he kissed down her again, his tongue strong and knowledgeable on her receptive skin. As he reached her bellybutton and his tongue flicked out, swirling around it, she felt her stomach clenching and she grabbed hold of Lindsey’s hand, holding it tightly at her waist. He continued kissing her, finally momentarily hesitating when he reached her pants. She tugged at his hair and he swiftly pulled them down, together with her underpants. Drenched, he noted with satisfaction. He raised his head and grinned at her before removing his own briefs. And there they were. He made himself more comfortable between her legs, his stiff member now ready and wanting nothing more than to be inside her. Lindsey kissed her deeply, passionately, trying to demonstrate his need and desire. He knew she knew.

She could feel his tip at her entrance and groaned as he thrust against her. “Oh fuck, Linds…”

“Yes. Beautiful.”

She let go of his hand and reached between them, helping guide him in and when his cock finally entered her in one long, deep thrust she thought… No, she couldn’t think. Just feel. Feel so much.

“So tight. So wet. So hot, Stevie.”

She gasped at his words, at the feeling of completion as he started moving within her, steady and strong. She tried not to moan too loudly but as they quickly found their rhythm and he loved her with none of the reservations or concerns she thought he might have had, that he should have had, Stevie couldn’t help her soft whimpers steadily becoming louder as he brought her to the edge. “I, I don’t think I - ”

He smothered her broken gasping words with a kiss before as he thrust harder, faster, starting to feel out of control as they neared completion.

“Lindsey…”

She reached up a hand to brush some curly locks away from his forehead and he placed a single, soft kiss on her forehead. He could feel her tightening around him and he couldn’t look away as she cried out, his name and several expletives leaving her reddened, swollen lips as she orgasmed, hips meeting his in a frenzied need.

He couldn’t stop now, his control becoming less and his thrusts becoming jerkier, faster and his mind blurring as he tried to focus on Stevie’s face, her body writhing beneath him, her hand squeezing his rear. Finally, he came, emptying himself in her, long staggered breaths leaving him as he collapsed on top of her. His lips crashed onto hers and he kissed her deeply, their tongues meeting lazily and wetly. Finally, they broke apart, Lindsey sliding out of her and rolling off her body to lay at her side on his back. He sighed deeply, a contented smile crossing his face. The blanket was a tangled mess, laying only half on him now, and he reached out for Stevie, encouraging her to cuddle up to his side momentarily before reaching over him to grab her pants and shirt.

As she sat up on the bed after clothing herself, he turned to her confused. “What are you doing?”

Stevie smiled softly at him, placing a quick kiss to his lips before moving to the edge of the bed. “We only have two hours until we land.” She indicated to the bed, to them. “I was thinking it might not be a good idea for us to just fall asleep and have everyone wondering exactly what went on when they wake up.”

Lindsey pulled her back down for another embrace, his right hand caressing her breast. “I don’t think they’d be wondering; it’s fairly clear…”

“Exactly,” she laughed. “I’m going to have a shower.”

He raised an eyebrow. “I think I need to clean up…”

Stevie stood up, pulling her blanket around her as she made her way to the beautifully decorated bathroom several meters away. At the door, she turned and winked at Lindsey who sat on the edge of the bed, completely naked and apparently unselfconscious. She grinned to herself as she admired his form – he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of…

“I’ll join you?” It wasn’t a question, not really, and he quickly grabbed a spare shirt and pants from next to his bed and followed her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. Privacy.

_

Mick groaned. Time to wake up. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes as he staggered out of his small room, looking around the plane and frowning as he turned to Stevie’s compartment, its door open and its bed large and white. A bed which Stevie wasn’t in. He couldn’t hear the water running so she probably wasn’t in the bathroom either. He turned back to his room to pull a bright blue shirt over his head and then walked slightly further until his eyes came to Lindsey’s room, Lindsey’s bed. Oh. He watched from the door, trying not to wake up its occupants. Well, well, well.

Stevie lay there, curled up on her side, a serene smile on her lips. Lindsey lay behind her, spooning her, his arms around her comfortably, protectively. Mick grinned to himself, noting how his colleagues’ hands were entwined, resting on Stevie’s stomach. They were both breathing deeply, still fully asleep and he watched as Stevie shifted slightly. Lindsey’s grip tightened just a touch and he pulled her closer to himself. Smiling, the lanky drummer turned to leave the sleeping pair. And then he saw. What the fuck? He stiffened as he shook his head. No. It couldn’t be. He blinked and looked again. A pair of cream lace panties lay tangled at the foot of the bed, sitting lonely on the floor. They could only belong to one person. A person who was tangled up in the embrace of her male bandmate, sleeping in his bed.

Mick shut his eyes and turned to go back to his own bed to fetch some fresh clothes so he could take a quick shower. He wouldn’t wake them. Not yet. God be with the person who did…


End file.
